


Of Doodles and Cuddles

by spaced_out1113



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), theyre all sophomores except shiro and hes in the masters program
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaced_out1113/pseuds/spaced_out1113
Summary: Keith has a shitty day. Lance tries to help him out.





	Of Doodles and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea, wrote it, then sat on it for a couple weeks debating whether or not to post it. Then season 7 happened and here we are.
> 
> Thank you to my beta, AaronAlive!

Keith has not been having a good day. He had gotten a terrible grade on the paper he had both Pidge and Shiro check for errors. He had a shitty day at work with quite a few customers yelling or being passive aggressive toward him and his manager. Keith was drained mentally and wanted nothing more than to curl up on his bed and read a book to take his mind off of everything.

However, things wouldn’t be going according to plan tonight. As he pulls on a soft sweatshirt, Keith’s phone buzzes. With a sigh, he picks it up and reads it quickly, heart starting to beat faster at what he sees.

It is a message from Lance, asking if he wanted to hang out now. 

Now, don’t get him wrong, Keith normally would have jumped at the opportunity - anytime spent with Lance was time well spent. Whenever Keith was around him, he felt his entire being, mind and body, become lighter. Like he’s at home. Which might be why Keith hesitates. On one hand, he’s had a _really_ bad day. But on the other…. 

_He’d probably be able to help me actually unwind,_ Keith decides, shooting Lance a quick message saying he’d be there in a few minutes. 

Keith grabs his keys, locks the front door of his and Shiro’s apartment, and begins walking to the house Lance shares with Hunk and Pidge. They both lived off campus now, taking advantage of the fact that they didn’t need to live in dorms anymore. Those halls had been an arrangement that literally sapped away way more money than necessary. However, dorms brought up memories of the previous year.

Keith had known Lance for a year and a half now. They had been in the same hall, meeting during the first couple weeks of school. They’d definitely gotten off on the wrong foot, and when their RA had gotten tired of their constant bickering, they’d been forced to get along by doing all kinds of “bonding activities”. But now their friendship isn’t as unsteady. Instead of bickering, they opt for teasing. Instead of competing, they work together. They are a good team, in Keith’s opinion. 

But… Keith wants more. Growing closer with Lance had opened up these feelings in him and he doesn’t know what to do about it. He’d gone to Shiro for advice, but Shiro was just about as useless as he is when it came to guys. Keith didn’t know for sure if Lance was even interested in boys, so he is content to remain friends with him. 

Distracted by his musings, Keith realizes he’s reached Lance’s house. He steps up onto the porch and walks in, taking one of his shoes off. “Lance?” He calls as he sets down the shoe, looking around. 

The telltale loud stomping down the stairs announces Lance’s presence, and before Keith could get his other shoe off, he is pulled into a warm hug. Keith wraps his arms around Lance, trying not to bury his face into the crook of his neck, and somewhat succeeds.

Lance lets go of him, instead grabbing his wrist and tugging him toward the stairs. Keith barely gets his other shoe off before he’s dragged up to Lance’s room. 

Lance is chattering excitedly about his day as he pushes open the door, closes it, and sits on his bed. Keith joins him, unable to stop the fond smile forming on his lips. God, he really is beautiful. Keith just observes Lance the entire time he’s talking, how animated he is and how he uses his hands to gesture and how his smile is so, so bright and how his eyes are twinkling with the light of a thousand stars. Keith could never get tired of looking at Lance.

“Sorry for talking so much. How was your day?” Lance asks. Keith’s mood is instantly killed. He frowns and folds in on himself, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

“It wasn’t too good,” he mutters, resting his chin on his knees.

Lance moves closer, resting a hand on his back, concern decorating his features and intertwining his tone. “Tell me about it.”

Keith sighs. “I… didn’t do very well on a paper I actually worked on instead of bullshitting it like I usually do. Then people at work decided to be especially difficult and whiny.”

Lance starts to rub his back in soothing circles. “It’s okay, Keith. At least the day is over, right?” Keith nods. “But now you can chill with me while I work on some of my art for class. Does that sound good?” He nods again. 

Lance reaches for his shoulder and gives him a quick squeeze before leaning past him to reach for his sketchbook. “Wanna see what I’ve been working on?” Keith nods, watching Lance turn a lot of pages to get to his current piece. It seems to be a simple sketch of what his next project is, before he starts inking stuff in. It was a pair of wings, large and white, surrounding a small rose. The entire sketch is in pencil, but it seems to be done because Lance has his pen uncapped and ready to ink. He starts going over the hard lines that define the shapes before beginning to shade with lines and dots.

Keith watches over his shoulder, eyes following Lance’s pen as it creates something out of nothing. It’s always been mesmerizing for Keith, even lulling him to sleep sometimes. But Keith forces himself to remain awake now, to watch the entire piece come into fruition. After an hour or so, Lance stops and switches sketchbooks. Keith moves to lay on his side, propped up on an elbow and watching Lance doodle mindlessly in pencil.

Little sketches of Hunk, Pidge and Allura begin to fill up a couple pages, until Lance moves on. He turns to Keith. “What should I draw next?”

“Something that makes you happy,” Keith replies, laying on his back to give his elbow a break. Lance’s pencil continues to scratch his paper, and soon, Lance pokes him with the eraser to show the finished sketch. It’s of Hunk, Pidge, Allura, an older woman who kind of looks like Lance, some people who Keith doesn’t recognize, and… Keith himself. He feels his face flush, but he offers a small smile to Lance. “Looks pretty good.”

Lance smiled. “Okay, now what?” 

“Anything.”

Lance doodles some more, and pokes Keith again. It’s a little drawing of Lance, Hunk and Keith. “I like that one because it has Hunk in it.”

Lance scoffs in mock offense, before shrugging. “That there’s the truth, mi amigo.”

Another sketch, and Keith comments how he thinks it’s funny how Pidge looks like a little devil.

Another, and Keith says he likes that Hunk is surrounded by cute little sparkles.

Another, and Keith gently shoves Lance, unable to stop the small bubble of laughter from escaping at the caricature of himself flipping the two of them off. 

The next sketch that Lance starts, he moves an arm to guard it from Keith’s view. Keith just rolls onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He feels his side poked again, and turns to face Lance. This time, it’s just a doodle of the two of them. Keith looks at Lance, but he’s refusing to make eye contact. Instead, he just comments, “That’s, um, pretty good.” Dammit, he was too flustered to give a better compliment.

Lance nods, then begins drawing again. He tries to cover the sketch, but Keith is leaning forward, trying to figure out what he’s drawing. When Lance shows the next one, it’s the same as the previous one, except the two of them are closer together. Keith furrows his brow in confusion, not knowing what he’s supposed to say. “Uh, that’s pretty good too.”

They continue like this for a little bit, Lance doodling the two of them closer and closer together, and Keith growing more confused. Eventually, Lance uncovers the latest sketch and it shows the doodle Lance holding doodle Keith’s face with one hand and Keith’s real face erupts with blush. “Um… yeah, I like that one too,” he mutters, almost too flustered to speak properly. Almost.

Lance nods, then covers his sketchbook again. Keith isn’t entirely sure what’s happening, but the next few minutes are agonizing as he waits for the next sketch. Eventually, Lance pokes him once more, and reveals that-

The doodle Keith and Lance were kissing.

Keith looks up in surprise to see Lance’s face really close to his. Had he been this close the entire time? Lance smiles warmly at him, his cheeks tinted pink, and says “Well?”

Keith is blushing furiously but manages to stutter out, “I-I like that one because...” he pauses, then mumbles, “because you’re kissing me.”

A second of complete panic passes and then Lance leans forward. It is a small kiss, a simple peck that lasts for a few seconds. Keith is in utter shock, too shocked to even close his eyes.

When Lance pulls away, Keith is still frozen in disbelief, eyes unblinking and mouth ajar. Lance himself starts to blush harder at his reaction, and tries to scoot a little bit away. “Sorry, I...I thought that- that I was reading this right... We can pretend this didn’t happen if you want, but-“ he’s cut off as Keith surges forward now, trying to go for a kiss as well. It... doesn’t go as smoothly as Keith bonks his nose against Lance’s chin.

“Oww...” Keith mutters, holding his nose in both hands. He moves his fingers around the bridge, trying to feel for anything that might be broken.

Suddenly Lance is in front of him, holding his wrists. “Oh my god, Keith, are you okay?” He gently tugs, trying to inspect the damage, and Keith lets him. The feeling of Lance’s fingers brushing across his face is enough to set Keith’s cheeks on fire again.

After a few seconds, Lance deems him healthy and rests his hands on Keith’s shoulders, then offers a smile. “Wanna try that again and not hit me this time?” Keith tries to scowl, but he probably doesn’t seem very threatening with his face pink from blushing.

Lance chuckles and moves one hand from Keith’s shoulder to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear, then settle on his neck. Keith is still, his fingers twitching intermittently in anticipation as Lance leans toward him again. When their lips meet, there isn’t the cacophony of fireworks like Keith has been led to believe. He just feels warm. As Lance begins to move his lips against his slowly, Keith’s hands come alive of their own accord, one moving to hold his shoulder and the other threading itself in his amazingly curly hair.

After a minute or so of soft, quiet kisses, Lance pulls away slowly, like he doesn’t want to. Keith lets him, blinking open his eyes to stare in awe at his beautiful blue eyes. Lance grins widely at him, and Keith returns it, feeling unending love bloom in his chest for the boy in front of him. 

The two boys, now confident in their affirmed feelings for each other, snuggle closer, arms wrapped tight around each other. They lay there for around an hour, switching between talking and kissing, before Keith tries to move away. Lance holds him fast. 

“Lance, we both have class tomorrow,” Keith mumbles, but Lance doesn’t let up. 

“Not until later,” he protests, trying to pull Keith back over to him. 

“If you call 9:30 in the morning later…” Keith mutters to himself, allowing himself to be dragged back to his spot beside Lance. 

“Don’t worry babe, I have an alarm.” Lance said it so casually, and in his sleepy state, voice riddled with exhaustion, eyes drooping closed, body radiating warmth, Keith feels himself grin, his heart overflowing with joy at the fact that Lance actually likes him. Wants to be with him. 

Keith makes a decision: 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
